


WIP

by scoutmeow



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Gen, I'm Sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 18:03:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2077845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scoutmeow/pseuds/scoutmeow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This, as the title says, is still a work in progress though the idea is complete in my head. It simply must make its way to the screen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	WIP

Red. A very special shade of red, deeper and richer than the soft fabric draped over her neck; a shade all of them had known too well. The girl's hands left the safety of her sphere, fingertips converging with the hot liquid coating the floorboards. Eren's eyes remained closed, despite her touch, and she felt a small knot slowly devour her from inside. His body was limp, slumped over and heavy with splinters from the window they had entered the abandoned property oh so graciously through.

  
Mikasa crawled closer, her mouth opened just barely, though no audible words could escape. Her callused hands shook as they made their way from the pooling blood up to the silhouette of his chin, leaving bloody handprints on an already drenched canvas. Whimpers escaped from her as she titled his head up, examining the glass lodged tightly into the skin of his neck. To say it was bad was an understatement.

  
"Eren..." She stared intently at him, the muffled panic in her voice demanding an answer. Her lips opened to speak again but froze as she heard the screams of some other unfortunate cadet, waiting for silence to fall before she whispered once more. "Eren, wake up..."

  
The odds were against them, and even she was surprised that they had not been mercilessly devoured yet. Mikasa could hear the monsters out in the streets, strolling about in search of their next provender.

  
She hesitated, before bringing her ear close to his chest, swiping fine black hair out of the way. His heartbeat could barely be heard over hers, but it was enough to stimulate her will to get out alive. She pulled back, placing a hand over his heart, a single tear racing down the contour of her face.

  
This wasn't how it was supposed to end. This wasn't even supposed to happen. The walls had been successful for all this time; Sina was their last hope, but had crumbled just as quickly as the last two. She had to get Eren out of there- even if it meant her life. The girl had made a vow to keep him safe, and he was the only thing that mattered at the moment.

  
Rising from the ground, her hands voyaged to his hair before traveling back down to clumsily undo his gear. Both of them were running on fumes at this point. Their best chance was for Eren to shift, but how could he do that while unconscious?

  
Heavy footsteps bunglingly cracked the street outside, shaking the quiet house. Mikasa shook the idle body, though it was evident he was too far off to notice any attempt. The only other choice would be to make a run for it. Taking off Eren's gear would make them lighter, but still much more heavier than one person. There was no way she was going to leave him there like that. It was already clear in her mind that taking him was a must.

 

Prodigious fingers made their way through the window, grabbing the wall acot tearing it away like paper. Now was the time to move. Mikasa picked Eren up with ease and rose to her feet frantically. Pain shot through her leg with the first step, and for the first time rage acknowledged her own wounds. Even with a burst of adrenaline the gear and boy weighed her down far to much. 

 

She winced as the pain started up again, determine to save the boy who taught her how to live. Two titans; a five-meter a few blocks down and a twelve-meter class prodding at the house. The girl limped as fast as her body would allow, avoiding the titan and searching for the best way to use the last of her gas. She shot a hook into the gutter of the houses on the opposite side of the street, reeling in and dropping the limp body and she stumbled to her own feet. Rising to her feet quickly, the soldier unsheathed her blades. 

 

It was just two titans in the vicinity; she could take them.

 

She thought at the last minute of Eren, and what would become of him if she were to perish. Both swords made their way to one hand as the other pulled out her flare gun. Red smoke filled the air, forming a tower above her. 

 


End file.
